(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telescopic scaffold wherein end and side supports are adjustable in length and in height and wherein end pairs of support legs are adjustable at inclined angles with respect to one another and are received in an adjustable sleeve securable at a predetermined distance therealong to vary the length of each of opposed pairs of support legs.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Various types of telescopic scaffolds having adjustable legs and horizontal end and side supports are known. However, there is a need to provide a telescopic scaffold wherein all of these features are provided in addition to providing an adjustable bracing end support whereby each support leg of a pair of legs may be rigidly secured close together or at an inclined angle with respect to a vertical axis and wherein each pair of support legs may be adjusted with respect to a support frame whereby the scaffold may be used on an irregular surface whilst maintaining a support platform substantially horizontal. There also exists the need to provide such telescopic scaffold with the added features of being lightweight and easily erectable and dismanteable and which is further constructed of parts which are easily transportable and easily storable in a small package.